warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Streifenstern
|Tod=SternenClan |Todesgrund=Krankheit oder Altersschwäche |Rang1=Junges |RName1=Sturmjunges (Stormkit), Schiefjunges (Crookedkit) |Rang2=Schüler |RName2=Schiefpfote (Crookedpaw) |Rang3=Krieger |RName3=Schiefmaul (Crookedjaw) |Rang4=Zweiter Anführer |RName4=Schiefmaul (Crookedjaw) |Rang5=Anführer |RName5=Streifenstern (Crookedstar) |Familie1=Gefährtin |FName1=Weidenbrise |Familie2=Töchter |FName2=Silberfluss, Fischjunges, Weidenjunges |Familie3=Mutter |FName3=Regenblüte |Familie4=Vater |FName4=Muschelherz |Familie5=Bruder |FName5=Eichenherz |Mentor=Zedernpelz, Ahornschatten (inoffiziell) |Schüler=Wiesenbach, Steinfell |Position1=Zweiter Anführer |Nachfolger1=Muschelherz |Vorgänger1=Baumpelz |Position2=Anführer |Nachfolger2=Jubelstern |Vorgänger2=Leopardenstern |lebend=In die Wildnis, Feuer und Eis, Geheimnis des Waldes, Vor dem Sturm, Gefährliche Spuren, Blausterns Prophezeiung, Streifensterns Bestimmung, Gelbzahns Geheimnis, Riesensterns Rache, Die letzten Geheimnisse, Tigerclaw's Fury |verstorben=Mitternacht, Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, Spur des Mondes, The Ultimate Guide, Nebelsterns Omen |erwähnt=Cats of the Clans}} Streifenstern (Original: Crookedstar) ist ein riesiger, schlanker, kräftig gebauter, hellbraun gestreifter Kater mit einem schiefen Kiefer, grünen Augen, dickem Fell, hellbraunem Bauch, glänzendem Fell und einem Riss an der Ohrenspitze. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''In die Wildnis :Er wird zum ersten Mal auf dem Großfelsen gesehen und erlaubt Braunstern, auf dem FlussClan-Territorium zu jagen, da Streifenstern Angst davor hat, dass der FlussClan ebenso wie der WindClan vertrieben werden könnte. Sein Clan selbst protestiert heftig dagegen. Feuer und Eis :Auf einer Großen Versammlung will er sich das verlassene WindClan-Territorium sichern, aber Blaustern verlangt, dass der WindClan zurückgeholt wird. Streifenstern sagt außerdem, dass der SchattenClan nun keinen Fisch mehr bekommt. Der spätere Anführer Nachtpelz protestiert erst, wird aber auch von Blaustern überredet, keine Beute zu verlangen. Streifenstern beschuldigt Blaustern, einen Spion ausgesandt zu haben, da sich ein DonnerClan-Krieger mehrmals im FlussClan-Territorium aufgehalten haben soll. Als Feuerherz und Graustreif den WindClan zurück in sein Territorium bringen, sehen sie Schwarzkralle vom FlussClan, der von Streifenstern beauftragt worden ist, im WindClan-Territorium zu jagen. Doch Schwarzkralle stellt sich nicht gut an und seine Beute entwischt. Bei dem Kampf zwischen den vier Clans im WindClan-Lager kämpft er gegen Tigerkralle. Er wird sehr schwer verletzt. Geheimnis des Waldes :Er will den WindClan nicht mehr im Wald haben, akzeptiert aber, dass Riesenstern und sein Clan zurückkehren. Als der Fluss über die Ufer tritt, retten Feuerherz und Graustreif zwei der Jungen von Nebelfuß vor dem Ertrinken. Streifenstern dankt den Kriegern vom DonnerClan herzlich. Daraufhin entdecken Graustreif und Feuerherz, dass der FlussClan völlig ohne Beute dasteht, und wollen ihnen helfen, indem sie dem FlussClan Beute bringen. Streifenstern ist zunächst dagegen, wird aber dann von Grauteich überredet. Doch dann müssen sie aufhören, da Tigerkralle es bemerkt hat. Als seine Tochter Silberfluss stirbt, während sie ihre Jungen gebärt, ist er sehr traurig und will Federjunges und Sturmjunges in den FlussClan holen. Vor dem Sturm :Als das DonnerClan-Lager von einem Feuer heimgesucht wird, bietet Streifenstern dem DonnerClan auf dem FlussClan-Territorium Zuflucht und gibt ihm Frischbeute. Als Graustreif zusammen mit Feuerherz in das DonnerClan-Lager gehen möchte, um Gelbzahn und Kurzschweif zu suchen, erlaubt Streifenstern es ihm. Gefährliche Spuren :Streifenstern stirbt an Altersschwäche. Zuvor beruft er ein Treffen mit Tigerstern ein. Staffel 2 Mitternacht :Streifenstern taucht kurz im Prolog auf, als der SternenClan vier Katzen auswählt, welche zum Wassernest der Sonne reisen sollen, um Mitternacht zu finden. Als Eichenherz Streifenstern fragt, ob er ihm erlaubt, stellvertretend für den FlussClan zu sprechen, nickt dieser nur knapp. Eichenherz wählt Federschweif und Streifenstern stimmt der Wahl zu. Sternenglanz :Als sich der SternenClan im Prolog am Mondsee trifft, taucht auch Streifenstern auf. Er fragt Nachtstern, wie dieser es wagen kann, zu behaupten, dass es eine Katze gibt, die kein Recht darauf hat, begierig nach Macht zu streben. Mit dieser Katze ist vermutlich Habichtfrost oder Moorkralle gemeint. Dämmerung :Im Prolog überbringt er zusammen mit Blaustern, Nachtstern und Riesenstern Rußpelz die Botschaft, dass sie bald sterben wird. Außerdem verspricht er ihr noch, dass immer, wenn sich die Clans von der großen Reise erzählen, Rußpelz geehrt werden würde, worauf Rußpelz sich bei ihm bedankt. Staffel 4 Spur des Mondes :Er wird von Häherfeder im SternenClan gesehen, als er einen Fisch fängt. Special Adventure Blausterns Prophezeiung :Auf seiner ersten Großen Versammlung trifft er Blaupfote, mit der er sich gut unterhält. Sie starrt ihn erst wegen seines gebrochenen Kiefers an. Er macht einen Witz über seine Verletzung und sagt, er werde wohl Schiefmaul heißen, wenn er ein Krieger würde, es sei denn, er würde sich auch noch den Schweif brechen, dann müsse Jubelstern nochmal darüber nachdenken. Er fragt sie darüber aus, was auf der Versammlung passiert und wer die Anführer und Heiler sind. Als Blaupfote ihm erzählt, dass der WindClan-Heiler Habichtherz ihre Mutter getötet hat, presst er sich kurz an sie. Die beiden Schüler werden oft ermahnt, da sie nicht ruhig sind, als die Clan-Anführer sprechen. Blaupfote meint, dass sie gerne Anführerin werden würde und er sagt begeistert, dass das auch sein Traum wäre. :Später, bei einem Kampf um die Sonnenfelsen, trifft er wieder auf Blaupfote, die erst erleichtert ist, dass es er ist und nicht eine fremde FlussClan-Katze, doch er erinnert sie daran, dass sie nun Feinde seien und stürzt sich in den Kampf. :Bei einer anderen Großen Versammlung sagt Blaupelz ihm, dass sie nun Kriegerin ist, und auch er ist zum Krieger ernannt worden. Daraufhin spricht sie ihn mit seinem Kriegernamen Schiefmaul an. Als er sie verwundert fragt, woher sie das weiß, erwidert sie, dass sein Schweif noch ganz ist. :Später wird er Anführer nach Jubelstern und Blaupelz fragt sich, warum er nicht Eichenherz als seinen Stellvertreter gewählt hat. Streifensterns Bestimmung :Als eine Flut das FlussClan-Lager überschwemmt, bekommt Regenblüte Muschelherz' Junge. Um sich vor dem Wasser zu schützen, erklimmt sie zur Geburt eine Eiche, nach der sie Eichenjunges benennt. Wegen des Unwetters nennt sie ihr zweites Junges Sturmjunges. :Regenblüte ist sehr stolz auf ihre Söhne, doch eines Tages spielt Sturmjunges auf den Sonnenfelsen, wo er von Gänsefeder, dem DonnerClan-Heiler, weggejagt wird und sich den Kiefer bricht. Als er ins Wasser fällt, sieht er eine orange-weiße Kätzin auf sich zu kommen: Ahornschatten. Nach dem Unfall ist sein Kiefer für immer krumm und sein Gesicht ist in den Augen seiner Mutter hässlich. Sie sieht es als seine Schuld an, dass er nun so aussieht und wendet sich von ihm ab. Sie kümmert sich nur noch um Eichenjunges, für den sie eine große Zukunft sieht. :Er muss neue Wege finden, zu kauen, was ihm Schmerzen bereitet und wobei ihm viel wieder aus dem Maul fällt, wofür er sich sehr schämt. Die Heilerin Brombeerblüte ist sehr fürsorglich und immer für Sturmjunges da. Schließlich kommt er wieder in die Kinderstube, doch Regenblüte lässt ihn nicht an ihrem Bauch schlafen, sondern sagt ihm, er solle sich ein eigenes Nest bauen. Wenn er Angst hat, nimmt die Königin Echodunst ihn zu sich. Als Muschelherz davon erfährt, ist er wütend auf seine Gefährtin, vor allem auch, weil sie ihn in ''Schiefjunges umbenennen lassen will. Er droht, sich dann von ihr zu trennen, was auch passiert, obwohl er sie noch immer liebt. Eichenpfote, der längst zum Schüler ernannt worden ist, während Schiefjunges noch in der Kinderstube wohnt, ist allerdings immer für ihn da und Brombeerblüte lässt ihn nicht aus den Augen. :Ahornschatten besucht ihn in seinen Träumen und führt ihn in den Wald der Finsternis. Schiefjunges denkt allerdings, dies sei der SternenClan. Er soll ihr ein Versprechen geben: Er soll den Clan vor alles andere stellen, dann würde sie ihn zu dem größten Anführer machen, den es je gab. Er hält es für ein harmloses Versprechen und willigt begeistert ein, da er schon immer, wie sein Bruder, als Junges davon geträumt hatte. :Nachdem er längere Zeit verbittert im Clan bleibt, wo er sich nicht willkommen fühlt, rennt er schließlich fort. Dabei riecht er bei seinem Weg über das Moor eine Fluss- und eine WindClan-Katze, läuft aber weiter bis zu der Farm, in der später Mikusch leben wird. Die Katzen Fleck und Mizzi nehmen ihn auf und zeigen ihm, wie er gut mit seinem Kiefer kauen kann. Ahornschatten ist wütend auf ihn, weil er seinen Clan verlassen hat, womit er sein Versprechen bricht. Er jedoch will bleiben und behält den Namen Schiefjunges bei, auch wenn er längst kein Junges mehr ist. Er hilft sich um Mizzis Jungen zu kümmern, verlässt die beiden Katzen aber nach einem Mond, um zu seinem Clan zurückzukehren. :Nach langer Zeit wird er endlich zu Schiefpfote und bekommt als Mentor den Kater Zedernpelz. Er trainiert jedoch immer noch mit Ahornschatten im Wald der Finsternis. Er glaubt aber trotzdem noch, dass es sich dabei um den SternenClan handelt. Dann wird er endlich zum Krieger Schiefmaul ernannt. Regenblüte ist trotzdem noch immer nicht stolz auf ihn, sie glaubt, dass er nie so gut wie Eichenherz werden würde. :Dann wird die Kätzin Weidenbrise von Zweibeinern gefangen genommen, weil Ahornschatten die Zweibeiner auf die Kätzin aufmerksam macht. Schiefmaul entscheidet sie zu befreien und rettet sie. Später erscheint Ahornschatten in seinen Träumen und erinnert ihn daran, dass für ihn der Clan an erster Stelle stehen muss. Sie ist sehr wütend. :Schiefmauls Vater Muschelherz tritt vom Amt des Zweiten Anführers zurück und zieht in den Ältestenbau. Jubelstern erwählt Schiefmaul zum Zweiten Anführer, da er ein Eichhörnchen mit verdrehtem Kiefer am Frischbeutehaufen findet. Doch Ahornschatten sagt Schiefmaul, dass sie dieses Zeichen gelegt hätte. Jubelstern stirbt kurze Zeit später wegen den Ratten. Er wird Anführer und sein Vater Muschelherz gibt ihm den Namen Streifenstern, da er lange genug unter seinem Namen gelitten hat. :Er erhält seine 9 Leben von: #Jubelstern - Mut #Abendwasser - Mütterliche Liebe #Forellenkralle - Gerechtigkeit #Moosblatt - Vertrauen #Lilienblüte - Mitgefühl #Blitzpfote - Demut #Glanzhimmel - Hoffnung #Spatzenfeder - Geduld #Muschelherz - Treue ''Gelbzahns Geheimnis :Er wird auf einer Großen Versammlung gesehen, wird dabei aber nicht mit Namen genannt. Riesensterns Rache :Als Rindengesicht und Riesenschweif beim FlussClan sind, um Heilmittel von Brombeerblüte zu holen, ruft Sturmjunges nach der Heilerin. Brombeerblüte erklärt, dass er gefallen ist. Rindengesicht bietet seine Hilfe an, jedoch sagt Brombeerblüte, dass es nichts mehr zu tun gibt. Die Welt der Clans Die letzten Geheimnisse :''Folgt Short Adventure ''Nebelsterns Omen :''Folgt Warriors App :Folgt Sonstiges *Er ist nach dem Sturm, in dem er geboren wurde, benannt. *In Feuer und Eis wird er als Krieger bezeichnet, obwohl er zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon Anführer ist. *In Feuer und Eis wird er mit schwarzen Augen beschrieben. *In Geheimnis des Waldes und Vor dem Sturm wird er mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen beschrieben. *Anfangs wird Lilienhalm als die Mutter von Eichenherz und ihm aufgelistet, was allerdings aufgrund von Inkonsistenz in einer Szene von Blausterns Prophezeiung geändert wurde. Im Deutschen wurde dieser Fehler allerdings behoben. *In Blausterns Prophezeiung wird er zweimal und in Streifensterns Bestimmung einmal als grau gestreift beschreiben. *In Blausterns Prophezeiung gibt es zudem eine Szene, die im Original nicht vorkommt. In genannter Szene wird besagt, dass Streifenstern nicht Schiefstern heißt, da der SternenClan der Ansicht war, er würde unter dem Namen Schiefstern auf Grund seines gebrochenen Kiefers leiden, sodass sie ihm den Namen Streifenstern gaben. In der originalen Ausgabe hingegen kommt diese Szene niemals vor, und er heißt weiterhin Crookedstar, sein Anführername wurde niemals geändert. *In Streifensterns Bestimmung wird er dreimal als Schiefpfote bezeichnet, obwohl er zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon seinen Kriegernamen hat. *In Die letzten Geheimnisse ist Grauteich fälschlicherweise als Streifensterns Schülerin aufgelistet, in Streifensterns Bestimmung sind allerdings Glanzhimmel und Hechtzahn ihre Mentoren. Familie *Gefährtin: Weidenbrise *Töchter: Silberfluss, Weidenjunges, Fischjunges *Mutter: Regenblüte *Vater: Muschelherz *Bruder: Eichenherz *Urgroßvater: Appledusk *Nichten: Nebelstern, Moosjunges *Neffe: Steinfell *Enkelin: Federschweif *Enkel: Sturmpelz *Urenkelin: Lerche die am Morgen singt *Urenkel: Baum der sich an Fels klammert Character Art Crookedjaw.Schüler.byTau.png|Schüler Crookedjaw.Krieger.byTau.PNG|Krieger Offizielle Artworks CCCrookedstar.jpg|Streifenstern in Cats of the Clans und The Ultimate Guide CrookedstarCover.png|Streifenstern auf dem Cover von Crookedstar's Promise Crookedstar.jpg|Streifenstern in Crookedstar's Promise Zitate Zeremonien Namensänderungszeremonie :'Jubelstern:' ''Sturmjunges, komm her. Ich habe den Clan zusammengerufen, um Zeuge deiner neuen Namensgebung zu sein. Es tut mir leid, dass du so viel leiden musstest. Der ganze Clan weiß, wie tapfer du gewesen bist. Dein neuer Name mag dein Gesicht beschreiben, kleines Junges, aber er beschreibt nicht dein Herz. Ich weiß, du bist so aufrichtig und treu wie nur jeder Krieger. Trage deinen Namen tapfer, solange du ein Junges bist, und ehrenvoll, sobald du ein Krieger wirst. Von heute an sollst du Schiefjunges heißen. Schülerzeremonie :Jubelstern: Zedernpelz! Du hast Schiefjunges misstraut, als er zurückgekommen ist. Du wirst mehr von ihm verlangen als jeder andere Krieger. Du wirst sein Mentor sein, damit er zu dem guten Krieger wird, der er werden kann. Das weiß ich. Eines Tages, hoffe ich, wird er dir an Ehre und Tapferkeit gleichkommen. Von diesem Augenblick an sollst du Schiefpfote heißen. :Brombeerblüte, Muschelherz und Eichenpfote: Schiefpfote! Schiefpfote! :Regenblüte: Schiefpfote! Kriegerzeremonie :Jubelstern: Gestern hat ein Schüler einen Clan-Gefährten gerettet. :Eichenherz: Ich nehme an, er meint dich. :Jubelstern: Schiefpfote. Dieser Schüler hat zwar die sechs Monde der Ausbildung zum Krieger noch nicht absolviert, aber ich sehe keinen Grund, seine Kriegerzeremonie länger aufzuschieben. Ich möchte, dass Schiefpfote an der Patrouille teilnimmt, die die neuen Grenzen hinter den Sonnenfelsen festlegt. Nein, ich möchte ''Schiefmaul dabeihaben!'' :Alle FlussClan-Mitglieder: Schiefmaul! Schiefmaul! Zweiter Anführer-Zeremonie :Jubelstern: Schiefmaul. Von diesem Tag an wirst du Zweiter Anführer des FlussClans sein. Der SternenClan hat uns seinen Segen gegeben, und ich bete, dass du seinen und unseren Hoffnungen gerecht wirst. Ich lebe mein neuntes Leben. Du bist noch sehr jung, um so nahe vor der Anführerschaft zu sein. Ich bete, dass der SternenClan dir all die Kraft und Weisheit gibt, die du in den kommenden Monden brauchen wirst. :Alle FlussClan-Mitglieder: Schiefmaul! Schiefmaul! Anführerzeremonie :Jubelstern: Willkommen im SternenClan. Ich bin stolz auf dich, Schiefmaul. Du hast deine Clan-Gefährten vor den Ratten gerettet. :Schiefmaul: Aber nicht dich. :Jubelstern: Es war meine Zeit zu sterben. Nun ist deine Zeit zu leben gekommen. Mit diesem Leben gebe ich dir Mut. Wenn du Zweifel hast, lass dein Herz dich vorwärts führen, nicht zurück. :Schiefmaul: Ich danke dir. :Abendwasser: Ich bin in dem Unwetter gestorben, das dir das Leben gegeben hat. Mit diesem Leben gebe ich dir Mutterliebe. :Schiefmaul: Forellenkralle! :Forellenkralle: Mit diesem Leben gebe ich dir Gerechtigkeit. :Moosblatt: Ich bin Moosblatt. Mit diesem Leben gebe ich dir Vertrauen. :Lilienblüte: Mit diesem Leben gebe ich dir Mitgefühl. :Blitzpfote: Ich bin Blitzpfote. Mit diesem Leben gebe ich dir Demut. :Glanzhimmel: Mit diesem Leben gebe ich dir Hoffnung. Habe niemals Angst vor der Zukunft, denn sie bringt wunderbare Dinge. :Spatzenfeder: Mit diesem Leben gebe ich dir Geduld. :Muschelherz: Schiefmaul. Sie ist hier. Aber dein letztes Leben gebe ich dir. Vor langer Zeit hast du Wasser von einer giftigen Quelle getrunken. Es tut mir leid, dass ich das erst zu spät wusste. Ich hätte dich besser führen sollen. :Schiefmaul: Du hättest mich nicht besser führen können. :Muschelherz: Mit diesem Leben gebe ich dir Treue zu deinem Clan und den Katzen, die dich lieben. Versprich, dass du es klug nutzen wirst. :Schiefmaul: Ich gehe jetzt allein. :Muschelherz: Nein, nicht allein. Deine Ahnen gehen mit dir, immer. Betrete einen guten Weg, Schiefmaul, und du wirst ein großer Anführer sein. Von diesem Augenblick an wirst du Streifenstern heißen. Ich wollte nie, dass nach deinem Unfall dein Name gewechselt wurde, wie deine Mutter es verlangte. Du hast diesen Namen nun lange genug getragen, jetzt sollst du ihn endlich los sein, Streifenstern.sic! Quellen en:Crookedstarfr:Étoile Balafréecs:Křivý měsícfi:Väärätähtiru:Метеорnl:Kromsteruk:Метеорes:Estrella Dobladapl:Zakrzywiona Gwiazda Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:FlussClan Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Lebensgeber Kategorie:Staffel 1 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Blausterns Prophezeiung Charaktere Kategorie:Streifensterns Bestimmung Charaktere Kategorie:Gelbzahns Geheimnis Charaktere Kategorie:Die letzten Geheimnisse Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Nebelsterns Omen Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerclaw's Fury Charaktere Kategorie:Warriors App Charaktere Kategorie:Artikel des Monats